<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can depend on me by Yuri_Shall_Conquer_The_World</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798002">You can depend on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Shall_Conquer_The_World/pseuds/Yuri_Shall_Conquer_The_World'>Yuri_Shall_Conquer_The_World</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Shall_Conquer_The_World/pseuds/Yuri_Shall_Conquer_The_World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shioriko was having trouble with her workload. A certain pink haired girl offered to ease her troubles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mifune Shioriko/Uehara Ayumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can depend on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shioriko sighed, cutting through the silent ambience in the student council room. She had a pile of paperwork that needs to be finished and so little time to complete it. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should take a break? No! I need to finish this or at least lessen the workload for the other members. Okay, let’s start with—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. “Who could that be?” Shioriko muttered silently.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in!” Shioriko rearranged the pile of paperwork. “Shioriko-chan!!” Ayumu called out “Ah... are you busy?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uehara-san, what brings you here?” mused the student council president. She always had a soft spot for the pink haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me this afternoon?” Ayumu fidgeted. She was always a shy girl and would have trouble talking to others.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love to hang out but I’m a bit busy right now..”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... but you seemed to be busy for the past few days now.” Ayumu replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. “Do you not want to hang out with me?” As if to further accentuate her sadness, her expression became similar to a small puppy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Agh! How can I say no when she is looking at me with those eyes?! She’s too adorable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shioriko coughed “I suppose I’ve been working too hard, I guess hanging out with you would be a nice change of pace.” Ayumu instantly lit up and Shioriko had to stop herself from muttering how adorable she looked at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s settled then! Meet me at the entrance hall when you are done.” In a flash, Ayumu left the student council room.</p><p> </p><p>Shioriko had to compose herself for a few minutes until she expressed a gentle smile over the earlier conversation with Ayumu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ve really gotten soft for her, huh?</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As promised, the two girls where aimlessly wandering through the streets of Odaiba. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this what it feels to walk with a someone close to you? What are you thinking Shioriko?! You have spent time with Ay- Uehara-san only a few times!! I don’t think she feels the same way I do anyway. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh look Shioriko-chan! An ice cream stand!!” Ayumu chirped happily, completely oblivious to Shioriko’s internal <strike>gay panic</strike> conflict.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! That looks interesting.”</p><p>“Would you like to try some with me?” Ayumu replied in an almost playful way.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess... It’s my first time trying ice cream.” uttered the black-haired. She wondered why was she so nervous about admitting something like that. </p><p> </p><p>“Then, I’m glad I get to be the here for your first time.” Ayumu beamed. Shioriko definitely felt her heart rate skipped a beat over how really cute Ayumu is. </p><p> </p><p>Ayumu paid for their ice cream and suggested they should sit at a nearby bench to eat. Ayumu’s ice cream was a double scoop with strawberry on top and chocolate at the bottom. Shioriko’s ice cream was also a double scoop except it was bubblegum on top and strawberry at the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls ate in silence but there was the occasional hum of how good it was. Shioriko is definitely enjoying the taste of ice cream but moreso, she loved the being in the companionship of Ayumu. This moment was really... relaxing. She is so used to using every minute of her time to be productive to the point where she can’t even recall a time where she had relaxed like this. </p><p> </p><p>“So? How was it, Shioriko-chan!” Ayumu was eager to hear her response. “It’s really.. sweet.” Shioriko averted her gaze away from her companion. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s great!! I would also like to tell you something...” Shioriko is taken aback over how Ayumu’s voice went from lighthearted to serious. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Uehara-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen you work so hard over the past few days... I was worried you might be overworking yourself too much so if it isn’t a bother, can I ask you to depend on me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon?” What was she supposed to say at this point. She guessed that she had been overworking and maybe had started facing a burnout. But is it really okay to rely on her?</p><p> </p><p>“What I’m saying is that, if you feel burned out or have trouble completing your tasks. You can come to me for help. That’s what friends are for, right?” Ayumu declared with a passion that is akin to her performing on stage.</p><p> </p><p>That declaration definitely shattered Shioriko’s doubts and with a smile she replied “Thank you, Ayumu-san.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shioriko-chan.” Ayumu was bewildered over Shioriko suddenly calling her by her first name.</p><p> </p><p>When Shioriko processed what she said, she placed both her hand over her mouth. But it was far too late as Ayumu stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to—“ but she was cut off over Ayumu giggling. Soon both girls were engulfed with laughter while wiping a stray tear in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep it in mind. It will be nice for someone as capable as you to help me.” That got a blush out of Ayumu and Shioriko relished in the fact that she was the one to embarrass her.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s no big deal! And besides, I get to hear you call me Ayumu-san.” Ayumu grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! I hope it didn’t offend you.” Shioriko bowed as she apologized for recklessly calling her informally.</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t. It actually felt nice to hear.” Ayumu averted her gaze. “I hope we continue to get closer to one another.”</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Ayumu pecked Shioriko’s cheek. The action was sudden, it took Shioriko a few moments to actually realize what happened. Her face definitely felt hotter than normal.</p><p> </p><p>“See you, Shioriko-san!!” Ayumu quickly ran away before Shioriko could even speak.</p><p> </p><p>Standing still, a million thoughts running through her head as she replayed the scene over and over. She always thought about how soft Ayumu’s lips look and the sensation of actually feeling them made the difference. She wondered if that was normal between friends because she had seen her fair share of skin-ship between girls. She wondered what it would feel to properly kiss Ayumu. She hoped she could kiss her like what she did.</p><p> </p><p>Then a sudden realization came over her as she realized why she was feeling weird about this entire ordeal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m in love with Uehara-san.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic so I hope it was a good read. It was an experience to write this. How some days, I’ll be writing fervently and other days where I go “I can’t write.”<br/>This was heavily inspired by Shioriko’s side episode “I’m too serious..?”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>